Painful Ignorance
by Miss-Leth
Summary: Sasuke's dream is to catch his brother as payback for leaving, but his ride to fame comes at a price he doesn't expect. Sequel to Take A Bow but is completely free standing as well.
1. Prologue: Faces in a Crowd

**Alright, here's chapter 1 of the sequel to take a bow. I really cut off on that ending huh? But that's ok, you get to find out more of this story in this one! Of course I don't own Naruto.**

My eyes swept over the audience for the hundredth time that night, there was a single face my eyes were searching for, but it was the person I'd never see no matter how many places I went for concerts. It was hard to believe that it had been three years since I'd last even caught a glimpse of her face.

A sudden shock of blonde hair that belonged on no person except one caught my eyes, but a sudden movement of the crowd through it out of view as everyone raised their hands in the air, screaming for an encore.

I had to know, I turned to face my band mates, "We're doing a run out in the encore." I told them in a hard voice, attempting not to hold in my panic.

I turned back to the screaming crowd, my eyes automatically going to the spot where she might be.

Come on Naruto, be there. I mentally willed. Karin started the song with drums, then Suigetsu, then Jugo and finally I joined in on vocals. As we reached the first chorus I shoved my mike stand out of the way and jumped into the aisles, running at full speed up to the spot where I had seen her. It was near the back of the stadium which turned out to be work getting to then I had originally planned. The entire way was blocked by bodies of the crowd, which left me unable to see the spot where she had been standing. I pushed my way through as fan girls threw themselves at me.

That's it! I thought, pushing through the last few feet, but the seat that I had seen the mysterious head of blonde hair, was empty.

A shaggy haired boy grinning like an idiot at me, but in all honesty I was probably the one being an idiot. He held up his hand for a high five. I slapped his hand, happy that I had trained my face to never show my emotions. Disappointment racked through me as I spun away from him, but I froze as I a pair of teal eyes met mine. The pale redhead glared darkly at me before disappearing out the door.

A hand grabbed ahold of mine and I turned to see Karin pulling me back toward the stage. I ripped my hand out of hers, walking on my own volition back onstage. "Goodnight!" I called. I gave a final wave before dodging offstage. My attempt to make a break for the exit was blocked by my pale manager.

"Well well Sasuke where are you running off to?" Orochimaru purred.

"Nothing, screw off." I turned, trying to avoid him.

"Now now Sasuke, you have autographs to go sign. Go go, wouldn't want to disappoint your fans."

I half growled as I followed his command, leading the band toward the booth that held all our memorabilia. I sat down, picking up a black pen, waiting for the horde of screaming fan girls.

"Come on Sasuke!" Karin cuddled close to my arm, "don't scare away the fans now." she giggled.

"Fuck off." I muttered to her, pulling my arm away. I glared as the first fan girl that threw herself in front of me. I fell into the normal routine of asking what they wanted sign and attempting to keep up.

"Who's it for?" I asked as a t-shirt was thrown in front of me.

"It's a birthday present for my friend Naruto. She had to bail early." my head shot up and before me stood the shaggy haired boy from before.

"Sasuke, sign the t-shirt and move on." Orochimaru's hand gripped my shoulder from behind.

There's no chance its her anyway, after all this was across the country from our home town. It must have been a coincidence. I signed the shirt and handed it back to him.

How had it come to this?

**Well, there's the prologue.**


	2. School and Nightmares

**Alright, this story is going to go all the way back to the very beginning, well almost. I'm sorry if I change some details that were in Take a Bow, and feel free to point them out.

* * *

**

*Freshman Year*

"Sasuke!" I inwardly cringed as the screeches began filling the air as I walked into the math classroom. I had woken up late and had thus not arrived before he horde. I had found it was easiest to arrive first so to deal with them one at a time and not all at once. However on this despicable first day of school, my luck was out.

I heard a telltale snort of laughter from the person who was responsible for my plight. I shoved through the girls to see the single girl not crowding around me in the entire class with her head on her desk, laughing hysterically.

"Would you shut it dobe!" I smacked the back of her head with force. However it did not have the desired effect. Instead of the ceasing of her laughter, she simply laughed harder.

"Dobe." I growled.

"Naruto, if you keep it up the pompous ass is going to kill you." Sai sat with his arms crossed over his chest in the desk next to her. Much to my dismay she listened to him instead of me.

She sat up and shot me her, I'm-innocent-and-you-can't-possibly-be-mad-at-me look. I sighed, dropping into my seat on the opposite side of her.

"And the great Uchiha is defeated by a cute blonde." I turned to glare at the pink haired girl that dared to say that I had been defeated.

"Oh, the Uchiha glare. I'm scared." she scoffed.

"Teme, get the stick out of your ass and stop glaring." Naruto grinned happily at me. I turned my glare on her instead. However, after years of exposure I knew she had become immune to it. As had all my friends.

"So is Gaara the only one without the pleasure of joining us?" I huffed.

"Guess again Uchiha." I turned to see the cocky redhead lounging in the desk behind the blonde.

"Alright time to settle down and pay attention! I'm Iruka, and welcome you your first day of high school!"

* * *

"Naruto, you are so dead." I whispered next to her ear as the bell rang above our heads. I heard her gulp audibly as she looked up timidly at me.

I hooped my arm around her neck as she attempted to make a get away. "Teme, let me go." she flailed vainly to free herself from my grasp.

"You mind telling me why you didn't come wake me up today dobe?"

She turned to grin at me, her eyes mischievous, "So you could see the full glory of your adoring fan club." She stuck her tongue out at me before ripping away from me and taking off down the hallway. At the corner she turned to give me her infamous victory sign and grin before she disappeared around the corner.

I sighed in defeat, she had beat me yet again.

* * *

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi greeted from behind a pile of papers. By some magic ability he was managing to both read his students worksheet that he had shoved on the students on the first day and read a porn novel written by none other than Naruto's grandfather.

"So, how were the high school fan girls Sasuke?"

"Even more desperate than the junior high ones." I answered in an exhausted tone.

"In better shape too. You should have seen them attack him." Naruto was all grins as she spoke of my anguish. She walked toward the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. She expertly led the way through the halls to a navy door, throwing it open as if it was HER house and not mine.

I watched her as she flopped easily onto my bed, messing the dark silk comforters. He lay on her stomach, gazing over at me, her head rest on her hands, her short blonde hair framed her face. Her feet bobbed in the air above her as she grinned at me.

"So, how was your summer with Itachi and the Akatski?" she asked with shining blue eyes.

I snorted in amusement, "As famous as ever, and they spent the whole time complaining that you weren't there."

"Oh chill drama queen, you'll catch up to your brother's famous ass eventually." she laughed, "After all, you're THE Sasuke Uchiha. KYAAA!" she screamed like my obnoxious fan girls.

"Hn."

"Food!" the single word was called up the stairs.

"Wow, he actually looked up from his porno long enough to cook."

"You think he actually looked up?" I asked her in a patronizing tone.

She gave me a dark glare as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"I am stuffed." once again Naruto flopped onto my bed, only this time on her back, hands holding her stomach. I settled onto the piano bench with a smirk, lifting the cover off the keys. My fingers slipped easily over the keys I hadn't touched in months. With a smirk I let my fingers apply weight, playing a ringing cord. The gentle ring of the cord brought a small smile to my face.

Naruto rolled off the bed, landing unceremoniously in a heap on the floor, "Ow." I heard her mutter. I allowed a slight chuckle to escape my mouth, but refrained from turning to watch her. I knew what she was doing, she was retrieving her black and orange acoustic guitar from its permanent spot in the corner of my room. I let my fingers slide deftly over the keys, creating a melody from a piece I'd memorized in my years of lessons. It only took her minutes to come back and settle onto a Giant orange beanbag that was set up near my piano-it was the only thing of bright color in my decorated room, everything else was different shades of blue. A pick stuck out of her mouth as she sank into the chair. In an uncoordinated moment she smacked herself in the face with the guitar she was attempting to keep ahold of. I rubbed at my temples, trying not to laugh at the deadpanned look on her face. She shook her head, sending her mess of blonde hair in all directions before settling into a comfortable position.

I turned to raise an eyebrow at her. It was a widely known fact that I was a musician but what most people didn't know was that Naruto had been playing as long as I had. Her fingers picked unconsciously at the strings, testing and fixing the tune . Finally her fingers were satisfied and she took the pick from her mouth. I nodded, turning back to the keys. My mind flickered through the songs that we had memorized over the years before deciding on one.

I reopened my eyes and played the intro cords to broken. She was quick to catch on and I began the first verse. My eyes drifted to her as I sang, her eyes were closed and she was leaning forward so her short hair fell into her face, have covering the whisker scars that lined her tan cheeks. A soft smile graced her uncommonly still lips. (Just so you all know its broken by seether) her voice joined mine at the chorus and I could feel the automatic smile pulling at my face. I sang the final line of my verse and then let my eyes drift closed to simply listen and play as her voice took over. It was a comforting thought to know that I was one of the only ones to ever hear her talent. She didn't join any music classes at school or sing at school at all for that matter. I knew she planned to keep it that way, even though she knew I planned to use mine. I jerked out of my reprieve as I recognized my place to come in. Our version of it was softer than the original when we played it like this, but it was still one of my favorites.

We played the final cord and let the silence linger in the air before I turned to her. She still had the dazed expression she always did while playing music. I watched in amusement as her eyes cleared and she suddenly grinned at me.

"So where is Jirayia at this time anyway?" I asked her as she leaned comfortably back into her chair, her guitar sitting upright against herself.

"Who knows, research of some kind." she sighed in a defeated way.

"Of course," I grinned, letting my fingers play some random melody as I turned back to the keys.

"Did you meet anyone willing to help you begin your walk to fame?" she asked with a teasing grin, beginning to pick at the strings in tune with my melody .

I smirked at the wall, "He's finding my other band members as we speak." I fought not to chuckle as her fingers faulted on the strings.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I have a manager dobe, that's what." I turned to face her with a proud smirk.

She stared at me in shock, her crystal blue eyes wide.

"Alright you two, bed!" came a bored voice from downstairs.

"Alright, get out of my room dobe." I offered her a hand. She simply nodded dumbly, accepting it. I pulled her up, taking the guitar from her other hand.

"Good night Sasuke," in her dazed state she left the room.

"Well... That was a weird response." I mused. I shrugged to myself, rising up from the bench. I held up her guitar for examination. It was amazing with how clumsy she was that she hadn't broken it yet. The black wood still gleamed beautifully as it stood out against the bright orange pick guard. With a sigh I replaced it on its stand next to mine up against a wall.

"So, how'd she take it?" I looked up to see my silver haired guardian leaning against my doorframe.

"I think she went into shock." I smirked, digging out my pajama bottoms and t-shirt. I walked into the large bathroom to change.

"Well, it is a rather big announcement." Kakashi agreed, not having moved from his original position.

I walked back out, tossing the clothes in my hamper. "Goodnight Sasuke." he pushed off the frame, closing the door behind him as he left.

* * *

_Naruto sat next to me, she was giggling happily as she played rock paper scissors with Itachi who sat in the seat ahead of us. Our parents sat at the front of the plane, laughing at some joke Naruto's father had made. I felt a smile pull at my face as popped a cherry tomato into my mouth._

"_Teme, why do you eat those all the time?" the blonde girl turned to me, her long blonde hair swirling around her shoulders at her sudden movement. Even as she asked she stole one, popping it into her mouth. I rolled my eyes at her antics while Itachi laughed at us both. She yawned, stretching her arms into the air, making me chuckle. She shot me an indignant look before beginning to curl up in her seat, her head lazily lay against my shoulder and knees pulled easily to her chest. Itachi smirked easily at us before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Soft snores were already emitting from my best friend asleep on my shoulder._

_I let my eyes wander up to where our parents were. I caught Kushina's eyes gazing back at us with a soft smile. Minato and my father were arguing about something as always while the women snuck peeks over at us, laughing and whispering. The warmth of our family was in the air, everything was comfortable and in one word, it was home. I closed my eyes, putting it gently against the sleeping girl's head, being careful not to wake her._

_Before sleep could begin to take hold of my mind the plane suddenly jerked. I threw my eyes wide as my head was thrown back. Naruto looked up at me with wide frightened eyes before something fell smashing against my head, throwing the world into black. The next flash I saw was of the same crystal blue eyes gazing into mine._

"_Sasuke, please wake up!" she screamed, her hand holding tight onto my arm and shaking. Her face was slashed and bleeding, her blonde hair stained red with blood. _

"Sasuke, wake up!" I jolted awake to see a much older pair of sapphire eyes awaiting me. She sighed in relief upon seeing my eyes open. "The nightmare again?" I knew the question was rhetorical so I didn't bother answering

"How'd you know?" I asked her, I knew I never screamed from my dreams.

"You're not the only one who has dreams about it you know. Scoot over." she said in a short tone.

I chuckled but complied. She slid into the bed beside me. I watched her as she joined me, wearing her baggy black sweats and orange t-shirt. The telltale signs of the crash lined her face in the form of three identical scars across each of her cheeks.

"How long has it been now?" she asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

"6 years." I answered in a low voice. Her father had been the leader of the large city we lived in and my father had been the owner of the best guard business in the world. The two of them had been best friends and my father had been her father's personal guard. They never found out who it was that sabotaged the plane, but only Naruto, Itachi, and I had walked away. Itachi had walked away blind, Naruto had walked away with more scars than just the ones on her cheeks I had been luckier than she, she had seen the entire crash from beginning to end, while I had walked away with a single bump on the head, some scratches, and burns.

Naruto snuggled into her pillow, turning to face me, "Sweet dreams Sasuke."

"Or just better dreams atleast." I mumbled with a smirk as she stuck her tongue out at me before closing her eyes. As always she was instantly asleep. I chuckled before falling once again into sleep.

* * *

**Alright, I know I'm adding alot, but this one is actually going to be their story, as friends, as more, and then where they ended.**


	3. Joy Of Music

**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

*Freshman Year*

"Teme!" I was suddenly jumped from behind by a hyperactive blonde.

"Hello dobe." I greeted.

"So, which fan girl you say yes to now?" she asked, releasing me. She slipped her arms behind her head as she walked beside me down the crowded school hallways as students around us fought to get out of the school.

"Which one?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Whichever one you can actually remember their names."

"How the hell should I know?" I answered, it was true, she and I both knew the reason I ever said yes to them was to limit the screeching.

"Sasuke, its nice to see you again." came a soft, authoritative voice behind us.

I turned to see the pale face of my manager I had met on the road.

"Orochimaru," I greeted. The tall man had black hair that framed his face and yellow snake like eyes.

"Long time no see." Orochimaru smiled sinisterly at me. "What a cute little Kitsune you have here," he stepped forward, letting his fingers trail along Naruto's scars. She violently jerked away from him, glaring.

"Hey Naruto!" came a call from down the hall. She turned to find the source, easy to do with the bright colors of our friends' hair.

"Sasuke, you coming today?" she asked, wary to keep a distance between herself and Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry little Kitsune, I'm afraid I must steal the raven for the time being." his smile grew as his eyes refused to leave her.

"Naruto! Come on!" Sakura complained.

Orochimaru once again advanced toward Naruto, bending to put his face near hers as I watched in horror. "Until next time little Kitsune." he said in a low murmur.

Naruto was jerked back by a glaring redhead. "Come on." Gaara entwined his hand with hers, leading her away. "Later Uchiha." he gave a wave over his shoulder in my direction.

Orochimaru chuckled, watching their retreat, "What interesting friends you have Sasuke." he mused.

"Hn," I answered with a glare, suddenly doubting my choice in managers.

"Well, on to business. I have found your new band mates. They even go to your school. They are already waiting in the car, follow me." he finally turned from the disappearing blonde to face me.

* * *

I sighed in defeat. The crazy man had recruited two delinquents and a guy even more socially retarded than myself. I rubbed at my temples in attempt to rid myself of the headache that was throbbing painfully. The sounds of my piano were, for once, not helping with my mood. With a glare I closed the cover on the piano with a bang and stormed out of the room.

As I stalked toward the door a bag was suddenly shoved into my face. I turned to gaze at my white haired guardian. "Clothes," he explained, "like you are actually going to come back tonight." he scoffed. He shoved the backpack into my hands before disappearing down the hall.

It took only minutes for the giant house to appear in front of me. It was painted in obnoxiously bright colors. The majority of the two story house was bright red, but the trim was a brilliant orange. I had no idea if the pair that lived their had bought the house in their favorite colors or if they had painted it that way themselves. The image of Jiraiya and Naruto covered head to toe in paint splatters entered my mind, making me snort.

I stalked up the front steps, reaching my hand up to pound on the door, but it opened before I could.

"Kakashsi called." the tall, white haired man informed me. His bulking form took up most of the door frame. He stepped aside, motioning me to enter, "She's downstairs and doesn't know you're coming."

I nodded, passing by him without a word. I new my way through the house just as Naruto knew her way through mine. The door that led to the stairs was bight orange. I opened it without bothering to knock. As soon as the door was open, music wafted up the exposed stairs. The basement of the house was Naruto's fortress. Every bit of her music equipment and cd's were down here. She had the best sound system and entertainment center I had ever seen.

It didn't take long for me to find her. She sat in the bright orange music room, bent over a large black piano. Her fingers glided over the keys. Whatever song she was singing was new to me. Her eyes were closed as the lyrics spilt from her mouth, swaying lightly with the pulse of the music.

"Some people live in a house on the hill  
And wish they were some place else  
There's nobody there  
When the evening is still  
Secrets with no one to tell  
Some I have known have a ship where they sleep with sounds of rocks on the coast  
They sail over oceans five fathoms deep  
But can't find what they want the most  
Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known with you  
I am home  
Some live in towns  
Cardboard shack on concrete  
All bluster and bustling life  
They search for the color you can never quite see  
Cause it's all white on white  
Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known with you  
I am home  
Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known with you  
I am home  
For me it's a glance and the smile on your face the touch of your hands,  
And an honest embrace  
For where I lay it's you I keep,  
This changing world I fall asleep  
With you all I know is I'm coming home,  
Coming home"

Her fingers gently played the final cord and an honest smile appeared on her face. It never ceased to amaze me when I watched her play and sing. She, Itachi, and I had grown up learning how to play together. We used to play for our parents just for the joy of making music. Now Itachi was a big musician, but I had never forgiven him for leaving after what happened. His rise to fame had been closely following our parents. He had left for tour 5 months after the funeral. He kept contact of course, but I swore that I would catch him and rise above him for leaving. Itachi played music for the fame and I played to catch him, but Naruto had kept that innocence in her playing. She didn't wish for it to be seen, it was only for her love of the music itself.

In the time she had been playing her serenity had somehow seeped into me, my headache was gone and my irritation dissolved.

"Teme?" her crystalline eyes suddenly found me. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, straightening from where I was leaning on the doorframe.

"Teme, you know that when someone asks you a question, the polite thing to do is answer." she reprimanded.

"Hn." I answered with the smirk that I knew infuriated her.

She sighed in defeat, sliding so I could sit on the bench next to her. I dropped my bag behind us then gazed at her expectantly.

"Do you want to play?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

I shook my head, "No, you play." Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes examined me. Coming to a sudden decision she turned to the keys. The melody of the tune immediately registered in my mind even as she became entranced by the music herself. It was a lullaby that her mother had used to sing to us before she died. If I hadn't been so intent on watching Naruto, I would have closed my eyes and let the music take me.

Naruto's eyes were open and soft as she gazed up at the ceiling, beginning to glitter with emotion. Her fingers stroked the keys in a tender fashion. Her hair swayed around her face as she moved with the music. Everything about her was peaceful in that moment.

I felt every irritation from the afternoon drift away as I let my eyes drift closed, leaning back against the back of the cushioned piano bench. Letting Naruto's voice swirl around me.

"sing a song unto the world  
rising high the clouds unfurl  
gazing at the twilight sky  
broken by a newborn sky  
changes from the smallest things  
gazing at an angel's wings  
fall down fall down falls the rain  
my life is not in vain  
light advancing in the wind  
sing a song unto the world  
rising high the clouds unfurl  
and the flames into the past  
here now our lives will last  
we'll never know the times of pain  
fall down fall down falls the rain  
my life won't be plain  
light advancing in the wind  
sings a song unto the world  
fall down fall down falls the rain  
my life won't be plain"

* * *

"Kids! Get your asses up! Breakfast is ready and you are going to be late for school!" Jiraiya hollered down the stairs. My eyes drifted open to find a dimly lit room. Something warm rested against my shoulder. I looked down to be met with a head of messy blonde hair. I felt a smirk pull at my lips.

"Hey, dobe!" I whispered loudly, "you're drooling on me!"

Sleepy, ocean eyes blinked at me before suddenly going wide "I AM NOT!" she screeched, jumping up. She shot me a glare and stormed out of the room, leaving me laughing uncontrollably in front of the piano.

**In case you're wondering. The first song I used is called Home and its by Vanessa Carlton and the second is the English version of Konoyo no Uta(Saya's Song) the second song is so pretty I just had to use it. If any of you watch black cat you will know what I'm talking about. I found an AMAZING version of it on you tube, but its without the piano part. If you'd like to check it out here is the link ****.com/watch?v=FKT25l2pPWo****. Anyway, I don't own anything from the songs to the characters! Until next time, press the pretty green button thats about two centimeters from here!**


	4. A Duet

**Hello again all. I want to say a quick thanks for all the reviews! I don't own anything just so you all know. And here is the next chapter. And if you don't mind please press the pretty green button after you're done reading to tell me what you think, especially the duet!

* * *

**

"Hello Sasuke!" the red head swayed her hips in what I guess she thought was a seductive manner as she sashayed up to me. I looked sourly at my perspective drummer.

"Something you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Yes," she smiled happily, "Orochimaru wants us to start getting together and learning the music you wrote. I can't wait to start learning it." She leaned into me with lowered eyelids. I scoffed, and took a step back, causing her to stumble forward several steps.

"I know she's obnoxious, but what she's saying is right at least," an albino boy leaned against the wall near me.

"Hn," I brushed past them into the flow of the hall.

"So you have found your band," I sighed in frustration only to find the dobe walking next to me.

"Supposedly," I glared at nothing in particular.

"You must be ecstatic," I turned my gaze to examine her. Her tone bothered me, it sounded slightly dejected, but she was smiling like she would any other time.

"Hardly, he picked out a bunch of morons." I griped.

"But your one step closer to getting out of here to chase your brother." She interlocked her hands behind her head and let her eyes wander without focusing on anything.

"Dobe, you're acting strange." I pulled both of us to a stop to examine her face more closely.

"I am not you Bastard." She swatted at me, but I caught her hand and leaned closer to her.

She glared defiantly at me. "We're going to be late," she prompted, dropping her gaze to the floor. She pulled her wrist from my grip and walked off toward our class, leaving me utterly confused behind her.

"She knows that once you leave you're not coming back." Gaara stepped up beside me, examining me with critical eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"I mean that you are the person she relies on most, and she knows that once you leave she'll lose you just like you both lost Itachi."

"Do NOT compare me to my brother! I am NOT abandoning ANYONE." I growled dangerously.

He simply shrugged, "But you ARE leaving." I watched as the red head began to waltz away. Suddenly he stopped, "But she will support you to the end. That's just how she is."

I was left once again, blinking after him in the hall.

I wasn't like my brother. I wasn't betraying or abandoning anyone.

* * *

*Elementary School*

I shoved my hands in my pockets and glared at anyone that dared to come near me. It was my first day back in school in weeks, to be more exact, since the accident. However, I couldn't stay home any longer, not with Itachi packing to leave. A blonde head of hair bent toward the ground.

My eyes widened as I watched her walk. I hadn't seen my best friend since the accident. The normally bright girl had her shoulders bent protectively in on themselves. Her bright blond hair was now cut short around her jaw. Bandages were covering her cheeks and a few other visible parts of her body. Dark circles lined under her eyes. What surprised me most was her demeanor; she seemed to be attempting to seep into the floor. That is when I noticed that everyone around her was whispering, and shooting her accusatory looks while they shot me looks of pity.

I felt rage bubble inside me as I stormed to her side and wound my arm over her fragilely small shoulders. She started in surprise, turning to gaze at me with wide eyes. I almost winced at how painfully breakable she appeared, her face lined with bandages, her eyes vulnerable.

"Come on, let's get to class." I said, turning my gaze forward. I felt her lean trustingly into me as I ushered her toward our classroom.

"Sasuke, they don't mean anything by it." We sat on Naruto's bed. Her knees were drawn protectively to her chest, cheek laying on them with her eyes closed. "They just repeat the rumors. They think the accident was my fault, that I'm bad luck. I was too ok when I got back to school and I was at school the day after I was released from the hospital." She shrugged.

"You shouldn't just accept that Naruto." I growled.

"There's nothing I can do." Her voice trembled slightly.

I watched her as her shoulders gently shook. It was so unusual to see her like this, she was usually the strong one. It was my job to be the depressed, antisocial one. My eyes wandered over to the keyboard in corner. I smirked as an idea formed in my brain.

Getting up I walked over to it, turning it on. I closed my eyes to concentrate, pulling up one of the few songs I had memorized. My fingers began picking out the notes to Moonlight, her favorite lullaby by Yiruma. I reopened my eyes and ran by muscle memory. My eyes wandered expectantly over to her. Her red rimmed eyes looked over at me. She had taken off the gauze bandages that had covered her cheeks to reveal gruesome looking, half healed stitches. Her eyes slowly gained their light. A light smile began to appear on her face as her eyes gently drifted closed.

I sighed in relief as I continued to let my fingers drift over the keys. Naruto's head relayed onto her knees as her breathing slowly evened out. I played out the final cord and let my hands drop onto my thighs. Naruto was emitting soft snores from where she lay curled up.

"I figured you'd be here." came a voice from the doorway. I turned to see my traitorous brother leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. He pushed himself off and walked over to the small blonde, letting his hand trail over the wall to find his way. "I know you're mad at me but help me lay her down." I pointedly looked away from him as he lifted her slightly; I stood and walked over to the bed, pulling down the covers so he could slide her under. He gently ruffled her hair with a small smile, "Come on Sasuke, Our ride is waiting outside."

I stared straight ahead as I walked out the door. The orange light of the sunset awaited me outside as I stormed into the black car. Itachi slid in beside me with a sigh.

"She's had it pretty rough." He stated, "My friends have been told me today what's been going on while we've been gone."

"What do you care, you're leaving us." I glared out the window.

"Little brother, it's something I already committed to, long before the accident."

"I'm surprised they still want your blind ass." I told him in a bitter tone.

He sighed in defeat. "Just promise me you'll watch over the blondie, alright?"

"Like hell I need to hear that for you."

"Also, something you should know. As soon as this school year is over next week, I talked Jiraiya and Kakashi into moving. They both agree it will be better for Naruto. Jiraiya hasn't sold his old house yet so Kakashi s just moving there. It is only two towns away, but it should be far enough so that the rumors won't be as bad."

"When are you leaving anyway?" I stiffened, waiting for the answer

"I talked the band into leaving without me. They left a week ago. I'm going to meet them tomorrow after the funeral."

"Figures." I grumbled. I jumped out of the car as soon as it pulled up in front of our house.

* * *

"Sasuke, would you snap out of it already?" Naruto complained, hitching her bag up on her shoulder. "You're being even more emo then usual." I glared out of the corner of my eye, but took the opportunity to examine the blonde. Although I had grown own over the summer, she had remained tiny. However, since the move she had lost her fragility she had gained after the accident. The barely healed cuts were now faint scars, except the defined scars across her cheeks. I shrugged and she groaned in exasperation. "Come on, it's the first day of school. Cheer up."

"Hn." I answered with a scowl.

"Fine, be a teme," she stormed ahead of me.  
"Eh!" I started in surprise as she sped away from me. I rushed to catch up.

Naruto snorted in amusement.

"Shut it dobe." I growled.

She giggled happily showing off her huge smile that had returned in the recent weeks. I crossed my arms moodily across my chest.

"Moody teme! But you can't follow me this time, we're in different classes." She stuck her tongue out teasingly as she ran.

I sighed as I wandered toward my classroom.

* * *

*REALLY quick change of point of view*

"Naruto! Follow me!" came a happy voice. I followed the sound to a table. Sakura happily patted the seat behind her. The happy girl had basically adopted me at recess. She wasn't in my class, but she had taken a liking to me because with my whiskers I was "So Cute!". I pulled on Gaara's hand. He was a quiet outcast boy that had sat next to me in my class. The whispers about him claimed he was a monster and dangerous. However, his moods weren't any worse than the Teme's. He grumbled moodily but followed anyway.

Sakura stared wide eyed as the boy every other student in the elementary school was terrified of followed me like a little puppy dog. "Hello Gaara." Her voice wavered as she gazed at him.

"Hn." He muttered.

"Oh my gosh," she suddenly bent, hiding her head, "it's the new guy!" she squealed. "He's in my class and all the girls are after him."

I turned my eyes and grinned.

*Back to normal POV*

I groaned as I walked into the lunchroom. Whispers followed me as all the girls began to drool.

"TEME!" my head jerked up as I heard the call across the room. Naruto sat giggling hysterically at a table with one of the drooling girls from my class and a redhead with a glare as toxic as the Uchiha glare. I sighed in relief as I slunk toward her.

"Wow Teme, aren't you the popular one." She teased through her laughter.

"Would you shut it already Dobe!" I growled, swatting at the back of her head. She only laughed harder.

"The emo duck butt bastard is the guy everyone wants!"

"SHUT IT!"

"Um, you two…know each other?" came the hesitant voice of the pink haired girl next to her.

"Oh yeah, I've know this teme since… forever!" Naruto grinned happily.

"You haven't been alive forever dobe."

"The teme is actually being sarcastic? That's the first time in months!" Her genuine smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, exhausted I lay my cheek on my folded arms.

"Hey Teme! I forgot, can I come over tonight? Kakashi told me that Big Brother Itachi is coming home today." She basically squealed.

I glare darkly at her, but she just returned it, "Hey, you may be pissed at him, but I'm not. You can take it out on him once you catch up to him like you've been blabbing that you would for the past months. After all you are the avenger." She stuck her tongue out.

I intensified my glare.

"You might as well give it up, I'm immune due to over exposure."

"Hn." I answered, burying my face into my arm.

* * *

"Itachi!" Naruto squealed, pouncing onto the black haired boy.

Itachi stumbled slightly, accidentally dropping his walking stick.

"Hello Naruto!" he laughed, gently wrapping his arms around her. He set her back onto her feet. I eyed him from across the room. He had grown quite a bit and now stood well above Naruto's small height.

"I actually have to go though; Grandpa wants me home early today so he's waiting outside, but I HAD to say hi. Bye Itachi!" Naruto once again squeezed the life out of my brother. She sent a wink my way, "Be nice Teme" she ran out of the room.

"Hello little brother," Itachi welcomed, bending to pick up the metal stick he used to find his way around.

"Hn." was all the welcome I offered.

"So, did you follow my orders? She seems better, however I'm not sure if it's any thanks to you." Hidden eyes turned to gaze at me through dark lenses.

I felt myself start in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about Itachi?"

"She relies on you Sasuke, protect her."

"Whatever." I spun walking toward the door.

"I'm serious."

"I know." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the room.

* * *

*End Of Elementary School*

"Hey Dobe, Come here," I waved her toward where I sat at my piano. She cocked her head to the side but got up from her spot on my bed.

"Did you write a new song?" she asked, sitting down beside me. She bent to gaze at the sheet music that was on the stand. "It's a…duet?"

I nodded as I leaned away so she could get a better look at the paper.

"Who's this part for?" she pointed a finger to the second part.

"You dobe." It couldn't be for anyone else, I thought to myself, it's the story of when we were kids. "That is if you can handle it," I challenged.

"Bring it on!" she glared at me. (If you are going to go listen to this song, the version of it they are singing now is a lot slower than the actual song is and they're only using the piano, not guitar. It's "Reverie" by The Morning Of)

"Another morning with my eyes towards the Hudson  
Wishing the current would carry me away  
I would kill to make it to the Atlantic  
If the world would only stop for me  
Another day that I can't face your blue eyes  
We're falling apart  
and I'm scared to death  
You were much worse for wear and I...  
Am taking the blame for this  
I am falling towards the coast  
Let the waves crash over me  
To life, to glory goes the toast  
as I become the sea  
Lord, get me out of this city tonight  
Cause you are what made me feel alive  
Here I am again, running away from the truth  
Just know, that you move me, like I've never been moved  
Yeah, like I've never been moved  
Another night, looking past you towards the Hudson  
Wishing I could move the mountains with my two eyes  
I would kill to make it to the horizon  
If the world would only stop for us  
Another day that I crumbled beneath the sky  
My regret is taking the place of all my dreams  
It's all thats left to fill the void you left behind  
But I, I guess I always had the choice  
I am falling towards the coast  
Let the waves crash over me  
To life, to glory goes the toast  
as I become the sea  
Lord, get me out of this city tonight  
Cause you are what made me feel alive  
Here I am again, running away from the truth  
Just know, that you move me, like I've never been moved  
Yeah, like I've never been moved  
They say the wind is everyone that you've ever loved  
Grazing their lips upon your cheek  
(spending forever in reverie...)  
And they say the wind is everyone that you've ever loved  
Grazing their lips upon your cheek  
Lord, get me out of this city tonight  
Cause I just want to make it out alive  
Lord, get me out of this city tonight  
Oh, you made me feel alive  
Oh, Here I am  
Here I am again, running away from the truth  
And just know, that you move me, like I've never been moved  
Lord, get me out of this city tonight  
Cause you are what made me feel alive  
Here I am again, running away from the truth  
Just know, that you move me, like I've never been moved  
Yeah, you move me, like I've never been moved"

Naruto's dazed appearance made a smile pull at my lips. My brother was right, it was my job to protect her as much as it was my job to catch up to him.


	5. What Are You Doing?

**Oh, mygosh! I am just getting over the worst case of writers block I've had in a LONG time. Also I finally think I'm going to get some quality writing time only to arrive at school and be assigned a 6 page English paper and a 3 page history paper. Pain in my butt…anyway, moving on. Ok, sorry, the last chapter kind of jumped around a lot, but I wanted to go back to when he wrote the duet because so many people asked about it during take a bow and it took me FOREVER to find one that would work. Anyway, I don't own crap, press the pretty green button at the end please!

* * *

**

"Hello little brother," came a calm voice from the door.

"Sshh!" I quietly prompted. My eyes darted to the sleeping blonde on my bed. I gently closed my piano I had been playing on and stalked out of the door, taking my brother with me. "Naruto's asleep."

"My my, you sound…worried." Itachi chided. I glared hard at him as I closed the door.

"Why are you here Itachi?" I asked in a clipped voice.

"We're having a concert nearby so Kisame drove me up." The metal stick in his hand skid across the carpet. "I may have seen you recently, but Kakashi and little Naruto, no." he smirked a superior smirk at me. "So why is the little blonde asleep in the middle of the afternoon anyway?

I shrugged, speeding up slightly, "She's been acting strange all for the past two weeks."

"So as long as you've been home?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Hn." I sped up, already growing irritated with my brother.

Some how my BLIND brother managed to easily keep stride with my near jogging pace down the stairs. "Little brother," he chided, "You're the one that is supposed to know whats wrong."

"She won't tell me damn it!" I spun on my heel and glared.

He chuckled again, tousling my hair.

"Itachi?" came the questioning voice from upstairs. I looked up to see a head of bright blonde hair come tearing down the staircase and nearly tackling my older brother. He dropped his stick expectantly and caught her easily. "ITACHI!" she giggled happily as she hugged my brother tightly.

"How are you Kid?" he asked laughing.

"I'm great!" she answered instantly. Itachi gently sat the blonde back on her feet.

"Well, how about you come to our concert tonight, its just outside of town."He handed her a handful of tickets with the words backstage pass written on them. "Why don't you go call your friends?"

"Yay!" Naruto looked like a little kid as she jumped up and down, darting out the door and taking out her bright orange cell.

"Well, she seems better." Itachi laughed, bending to grab his walking stick.

I glared at my brother, furious that HE was the one to get her back to normal. "Why did you REALLY come here?" I challenged.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi called me a few days ago," he relented, "They were worried about her. Jiraiya says she hasn't been sleeping the entire week he's been home. We were worried and our tour just ended so we scheduled a VERY last minute concert. It wasn't THAT hard with Pein's connections." He shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

I glared, angry that I felt the slightest bit of gratitude towards this betrayer. The small blonde bounced back into the room simply glowing, plummeting my mood further to realize it hadn't been me to put the grin on her face. "Sakura says she's sorry but she can't come, but the boys can!"

"Well then, shall we go pick them up? I believe it has been a while since I have seen Gaara and Sai." Itachi answered, waving for her to lead the way out.

Naruto's gaze turned to me and her eyebrows furrowed at my expression. "Teme, would you stop being prissy! Your brother doesn't get to visit often!" her voice was irritable as she mock glared at me.

I sighed relinquishing as her glare turned to a very formidable pout. "Hn." I grumbled, slouching my shoulders and shoving my hands into my pockets. Though most wouldn't consider this an improvement in attitude, Naruto was appeased. She skipped happily towards the car before catching sight of Kisame and breaking into a full out run.

I snorted as I followed after her, but glared as I caught sight of my brother's greater than thou smirk. The sudden sound of my phone ringing startled me out of brooding. Without looking at the id I flipped it open.

"Hn." I answered it.

"Sasuke, I hope I am not interrupting, but I would like to gather the band members for a practice. I have organized studio time to check on your sound. Be at the studio in a half an hour." Without waiting for a reply the line went dead.

* * *

Itachi POV

I turned as my little brother growled at his phone in frustration. I could imagine him as glared darkly at the phone and was shocked I didn't hear it crumble in his grip. Naruto was duly distracted by my fish like band mate at the moment near the car.

"Something wrong little brother?" I interrupted his glaring match with an inanimate object. I felt his glower turn to me.

"I have to go." He growled as he spun toward the house, his heel making a scraping sound on the walkway.

"Bastard!" Naruto called from behind us, "Where are you going you damn Teme!"

"Orochimaru called a band meeting. Later." The front door rattled from the force Sasuke exerted to close it. I heard Naruto release a gentle sigh as she came beside me. I placed my hand on her shoulder to find them slumped in a defeated posture as she faced the door, but as soon as my hand touched her shoulder she immediately fixed her stance to not give away her unhappiness. Her response answered the question of why she had been upset lately.

"Does he always call last minute like that?" I asked gently, but in an indifferent tone.

"More and more lately." She answered with a shrug, pulling out from under my hand. I heard her normally lively steps skid across the ground. I followed her with a defeated sigh, *Sasuke, what are you doing.*

"What, the ice princess not joining us?" Kisame asked as we neared the car.

"Apparently not." Instead of joining Kisame in the front I sat in back with the little blond.

"So who was on the phone exactly?" I asked Naruto as I lounged back into the leather seats.

"His manager, he's a creep. Names…..Orochimaru I think…"

"What?!" Kisame suddenly barked, "Your kid brother's manager is THAT circus freak?"

"Yeah, you lot know him?" her voice was laced with surprise.

"Yeah, the creep used to work under Pein, guys got a grudge. Wants to make his company close down." Kisame's voice growled.

"Hmm… He creeps me out… Oh well, he's still helping Sasuke chase his dream I guess." Her voice got quieter, she must have turned to face the window. "Never thought he would leave so soon though." I heard her slide down in her seat with a sigh.

*Little brother…What the HELL are you doing.*

* * *

A side story present because it has been so long since I've posted.

Itachi's point of view

"Why hello little Itachi. Its been a while since you've come around with your dad hasn't it?" The over jubilant blonde man opened the door to allow my father and me inside.

"Yes sir." I answered in the most polite tone I could to the man that employed and was best friends with my father.

"As polite as always I see. So rare in a 6 year old." He mused, grinning but shaking his head in exasperation.

My father chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Mikoto and Sasuke will be over as soon as he gets up from his nap."

"I see, Naruto is already up at the moment. You haven't gotten to meet her yet have you Itachi? Mikoto has you helping out with little Sasuke that you all haven't been over in a year. Well, besides you Fugaku." Minato grinned happily, waving us both inside.

I followed them in to where Kushina sat on the floor entertaining a giggling baby.

"Why hello Itachi. Its been a while since you've been over here." Kushina rescued a lock of her hair from the baby's vice grip as she turned to greet me. She swept the small bundle off the floor and almost instantaneously, I had the slightly pudgy baby in my arms. I stared shocked up at Kushina then down to the bundle, rearranging my arms in a practiced way. After all, I wasn't necessarily unused to having babies randomly placed in my arms considering my brother was the same age as the one year old in my arms.

The small child frowned up at me, staring with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Her blond hair framed her face in a wild manner. Her small, tan fist swatted at my cheek, as if scolding me for not smiling at her. I automatically grinned, and her response was to giggle. This did shock me. My little brother could never be accused of something as normal as giggling, it would be too cute. For a one year old he had two expressions, indifference and pissed.

"She gets irritated if people don't smile at her. I once even saw her blow a raspberry in a politicians face when he glared at her." Minato laughed as he watched me offer my finger to his daughter.

"Well she won't like Sasuke much then." I muttered. She pulled my finger into her mouth and gnawed on it. "Ouch!" I jerked my hand from her grip, causing her to pout and then burst into tears. I jumped in surprise, but before I could react further she was swept fro my arms and placed on the floor.

"Now now Narut, its not good to cry just because you got scolded." Kushina scolded the crying baby.

"My my, what happened here?" I turned to see my mother walking in with an aggravated looking one year old.

"Naruto is just a little bent out of shape." Minato laughed, scratching at the back of his head.

"I see," Mikoto placed my raven haired little brother next to the crying blonde. My brother glared at the noisy baby beside him before reaching out a small fist and crashing it on the back of her head.

The blonde baby's head jerked up as she gazed teary eyed at Sasuke. Everyone in the room gasped, holding their breath to wait for reaction. Instead of renewing her crying the baby girl simply leaned forward and pinched both of Sasuke's cheeks, pulling on them. Then, with a satisfied giggle released him. She sat back laughing in a cute squeak laugh while my brother glared at her. What truly shocked me was the fact that instead of his usual deep frown Sasuke now sported some form of smirk.

"Well, that went well." Mikoto laughed.

"It's a good thing that they seem to get along." Fugaku mused, "she'll be his charge, and yours Itachi Atleast until Sasuke is old enough to do it on his own." Mom placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

Our charge huh?...I could live with that. I smirked down at Naruto as she got my brother to smile for the first time.

**And that is it for this chappy…PRESS THE PRETTY GREEN BUTTON…PRESS IT!!!!!!! Wow…I'm really in a weird mood aren't I? Oh well. Laterz!**


	6. Two Months

**Wow its been so long! I feel absolutely awful! Man… well now that I have a bit of inspiration maybe I'll be doing better from now on… Anyway, I don't own Naruto, or any songs off of Glee. And now, onto the story!

* * *

**

"We're what?" I almost gaped at the obviously proud yellow eyed man. His smirk grew at my astounded look.

"We're going on tour in two months time," he repeated as if talking to a small child, "now that means that in the mean time we must prepare your first cd. In order for that to happen all free time from now until when we leave will be in practice at this studio." He waved a hand to the room we were in. Instruments littered the floor and mikes were set up. A white haired, glasses wearing producer sat behind the many controls on the other side of a glass wall. Orochimaru currently sat reclined on the only sofa in the room, leaving me to sit on one of the many wooden stools. "Now, to be more specific, all three of you must be here by 5 pm everyday after school and no later than 9 am on the weekends. You will be dismissed at 9 pm from here." The hard look in his eyes sad that this was a statement not a question.

"Whatever," Suigetsu plucked at his guitar strings absently. He was currently sulking for having to sit next to a nearly drooling Karin. Even being in the same room with this group was giving me a headache…however I did have to admit that when it came to music they knew what they were doing. All three of them took to my songs as if they had seen them a thousand times, not just days ago.

Jugo stood to leave and I followed suit, refusing to admit that I was relieved to get out of the practice session. Turning I caught the time on the clock above the door. It read 3 am. I blinked at it before shaking my head and walking out.

"Practices start Monday you three. Fail to show up and you will be hunted down," came Orochimaru's warning. I didn't deem it worthy of an answer.

"Sasuke!" I had heard my name drawn out like that many times, but it never ceased to grate on my nerves. I chose to ignore the call in hopes of getting outside as soon as humanly possible. Jugo was my ride home and I was thankful for that. Out of all my band mates he was the most pleasant. I nearly sighed in relief as I was able to cut Karin's now incessant babbling off by arriving at the car Jugo had pulled up front. I gratefully climbed in and slammed the door shut. I closed my eyes against the developing headache as we tore silently down the road.

I had no doubt the concert was now long since over. I slid my phone out of my pocket to check for messages. I recognized the number of a text from Kisame's phone and opened it.

'Didn't know when you'd get back. We took her home. Until next time.' Was the simple message. I felt my shoulders sag; slightly disappointed, I realized that Naruto wouldn't be home when I got there. Once I walked through the absolutely silent, dark house. I slammed my door shut, not caring if I woke anyone, and collapsed onto my bed.

* * *

The next day didn't help to improve my mood. Instead of the day off everyone else got, I was picked up at 9 am by Orochimaru for a meeting. He apparently wanted to look over all of my songs to decide which of them the band would use. By the time he finally returned me home from the studio it was 10 pm and I had a 4 page essay to write for history. Growling in anger I gave my piano a longing glance before sitting down to my computer, my flashing phone lay forgotten on the nightstand where I had accidently left it that morning.

* * *

"Sasuke!" I pointedly ignored the squeal, but was unable to as the redhead attached to my arm. Unfortunately I couldn't even ditch her with the excuse of going to class, seeing as we were in the same first period. "I'm so excited that we start practices and recording today. Your songs are so amazing!" she gushed, squeezing my arm in a vice grip.

"Hn." I answered in hopes of getting rid of her. However, my non answer didn't deter her at all as she literally drug me into the full classroom. My eyes automatically darted to the desk that the normally energetic blonde sat in, only to be met with a head of tousled hair as her face was buried in her arms. I blinked in surprise, trying unsuccessfully to free myself of the annoying redhead. The bell rang before I could succeed. I watched from a desk across the classroom as Gaara gently prodded her awake as Iruka walked in.

She blinked blearily before smiling her thanks to him. Concern flooded through me as I saw the deep circles under her cerulean eyes, but for now I was trapped…and we had no other classes together for me to find out… I had to wait till lunch.

* * *

"Sasuke," I nearly growled as I was interrupted from my attempt to plow through everyone in my path to find out what was wrong with my blonde. I turned to see my white haired guardian.

"What?" I snapped.

"My, touchy are we?" Kakashi looked up from his porno with a raised eyebrow. "I simply wanted to know what the latest information was from your new manager. You were obviously angry last night judging by the ruckus you made…" the end of his sentence trailed off as he waited for an answer.

"We are going on tour in 2 months." I stated.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose further, "You realize that means that you will be missing the last month or two of school?"

"Apparently he's talked with the school already and has these private tutors for us or something."I shrugged, hoping this conversation was near done. "And between now and when we leave we have almost constant practice's and recording sessions."

"Starting when?" he blinked, surprised.

"Tonight."

"I see…" his voice trailed off.

"If that's all, I'll see you tonight." I spun on my heel and stormed toward the lunch room. I looked at our normal table, only to find it empty. Actually growling now, I turned to go look at our other normal hang out under a tree in the courtyard only to be captured by one of the girls I was currently "dating"

* * *

Two Months Later

I let out a sigh of relief as I was dropped back at my house. The now normal headache pounded in my head as I walked inside. I had not had a free moment in two months and tomorrow was the first day off I'd had(Orochimaru wanted us rested for our tour the day after). The true issue with my current mood however, was the fact that I had hardly gotten to say two words a week to Naruto. Orochimaru had ordered extra practices during lunch after the first night and thus had limited my time further. By the time I got home from nightly practices I barely had time for homework.

I literally threw my bag inside my room before grabbing another bag I had had sitting by my door for… I wasn't sure how long. Finished I turned and immediately left my house once again, walking briskly down the familiar street I hadn't walked down in months.

When I arrived at the brightly colored house, I was shocked to find the entire upstairs dark. Normally if she knew I was coming, Naruto always waited upstairs or at the very least left the lights on. I made my way downstairs as normal, but slightly put off by the total lack of welcome.

Normalcy resumed once I was downstairs. I found Naruto in her orange music room. Her electric keyboard played a beat that sounded like clapping while she played the actual melody, singing along.

"Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standin' ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  
Ohhh...

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Ohh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standin' ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now..."

I stared at her expression. It was rare for her to sing a sad song like this one. The way her lips turned into a frown was slightly disturbing and her hands were frozen. It seemed as if she was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

"Aren't you going to play the last chord?" I broke her out of her reverie.

The blonde visibly jumped as her eyes darted to me. "Teme? What are you doing here?" her eyes widened to comical proportions.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I told you I was coming over today during first period." I watched as emotions flickered in her eyes, the foremost was an incredulous look of 'so?' "What did you think I wouldn't show after telling you I was coming?"

She shrugged, turning her expressive eyes away from me, but not before I could see a confirmation that that was exactly what she had thought. It startled me that she was that questioning of me now. Suddenly a few dozen instances popped into my head from the last two months. There was a reason that bag had been sitting by my door. It was for the many other times I had told the blonde I was coming over… but never showed.

An unfamiliar emotion racked through me…guilt. I had stood my best friend up innumerable amounts of times in the last two months.

"I did play the final chord," Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, jolted back to look at the back of the blonde head.

Her brilliant eyes turned to look at me, "You asked why I didn't play the final chord, I did. That is how the song ends." She motioned toward the music in front of her, but kept her eyes on mine. Her eyes were once again back to their normal shining selves. I felt a small portion of the weight that had settled on my chest release as she made the usual movement of scooting over so I could sit beside her.

I gave her a hesitant smirk as I looked the piece over. It was true, the end simply trailed off.

"It feels unfinished doesn't it?" she asked.

I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows, as if staring that the piece would magically create another page that had a better ending.

A soft chuckle drew my gaze sideways to find Naruto examining my expression.

"What dobe?" I asked, irritated.

She shook her head but stifled her laughter. "Every time I play it, I get this urge to play a resolving chord. It just feels like their should be something more… I don't know, like there's more to the story or something." She shrugged, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"Optimistic are we Dobe?" I smirked to irritate her. "From the rest of it it sounds pretty clear she doesn't want anything to do with him."

She gave me a soft glare, "Atleast I'm not a pessimistic Bastard. I actually believe in happily ever afters." She challenged.

"Believing won't always make it so Dobe." I shrugged before reaching out to start playing.

"I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ...

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you"

I felt a smile pull at my lips as I watched her face as it took on the dazed smile that was reserved for when she got lost in her music. Everything felt right, I had missed this…

"Come on Dobe," I hooked my arm roughly around her shoulders, dragging her up, "let's go get some sleep." She made a protesting sound as she tried to wiggle free of my headlock. I chuckled at her efforts as I bent to pick up my bag.

I glowered darkly at my overly hyper band mates who sat in the terminal with me. Karin and Suigetsu were currently arguing loud enough to draw the attention of everyone within a hundred yard radius. I sipped grumpily at the coffee in my hands, wanting to get on the plane so I could go back to sleep.

* * *

"Teme!" the cry echoed across the airport. I brought my suddenly wide gaze up to scan the dim terminal to see a group of four pushing their way toward me. I let a smirk slide onto my features as Naruto literally drug Gaara along with her.

"Are you trying to leave without telling us goodbye emo bastard?" Naruto panted with a glare.

I snorted and crossed my arms. Naruto then proceeded to pout, her lower lip jutting out. Sai smacked the back of my head in reprimand, earning a glare from me as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Dobe, you're loud." Was the only answer I gave, but she grinned.

"Have fun getting more fangirls Sasuke!" Sakura interrupted our banter with a bone crushing hug.

"Hn." Was Gaara's only goodbye.

Sai simply handed me a picture with a mischievous look in his eye before following after Sakura.

I turned my attention to the now silent dobe. She was currently staring out the window at the plane I would soon board, a haunted look in her eyes. I roughly shoved her to the side, earning a glare. I gave her my cockiest smirk.

"See you when I get back dobe. And when I do you will have to bask in my awesome fame." I turned and walked toward the boarding area with a final wave over my shoulder.

"Teme Bastard!" she called after me.

* * *

**And that is where I will end it for now. Press the Pretty Green… WHAT THE HELL! ITS NOT GREEN!**


	7. Present From Jiraiya

I heaved a sigh as I dropped into one of the cushioned chairs on our tour bus. The squeals of frantic girls was cut off as Jugo slammed the door shut, shoving Suigetsu inside.

"Aw! Ruin my fun." The pale teen pouted as he sat down next to the window to wave at the fangirls that were being herded away from the bus by security.

"Attention hog." Karin muttered from her spot infront of the mirror.

"Like I'll take that from you bitch!" Suigetsu growled.

"Wonderful show as always Hawk." Orochimaru interupted, coming out to the main part of the bus from his back room/office.

"Hn," was the only answer I gave as I turned to face the window. The bus was now moving and thus the crowds no longer filled the view. Instead I was met with a black void, only disturbed by the steady flow of raindrops down the pane. Reaching into my sweatshirt pocket I retrieved my ipod. I stuck my earphones into my ears to block out the newly started argument between my two annoying band mates.

It had been a full month since we had gone on tour and I was already bored. Being on tour entailed two things, long bus rides, and screaming fangirls, neither of which I really appreciated. It also seemed that during said long bus rides, Suigetsu and Karin felt the need to bicker the entire way. I now had my own secret stash of Tylenol for the headaches they caused. Jugo, on the other hand, wasn't so bad. He was silent for the most part, and did what he was currently doing, sitting next to me, working on some form of homework. However, I still found it strange to study on this damn bus.

I was used to incessant talking and bickering. I was used to stoic people who wouldn't say a word if the entire world collapsed around them, but somehow it was different. I felt a glare light my features as I once again wished for my phone. Orochimaru had seen fit to relieve us of our phones on the plane to meet up with the band we were opening for. He had said it would distract us from the tour and keep us up till all hours. Thanks to this rule, I had not heard a single thing about home since I left.

It hadn't taken me long into the tour for me to realize that this is the first time since just after the accident that I had been separated from Naruto. Even in the time where I had constant practice, I still atleast SAW her at school, now, there was no reminders at all. I felt almost helpless due to the simple fact that I didn't KNOW. I didn't know if she was alright, or ANYTHING! It was a feeling that I was NOT used to. I darkened my glare at the window.

A hand prodded my shoulder and I spun quickly to glare at the offending person, only to find Jugo offering over a large envelope. "Hn." I nodded my thanks. Jugo returned my nod before returning to his homework. I settled back into the chair, spinning to face the window once more. I plugged my headphone back into my ear. The envelope was heavier than I thought it would be. Curious I scanned the return address, it was from Kakashi.

I tore the envelope open and a small piece of paper fell out. 'In case you get bored, Kakashi" was all it said. With a deep feeling of foreboding I looked at the book that was still inside the envelope. The bright cover was all I needed to see to know what it was. I jerked the envelope away from me only for the offending book to fall out into my lap. I slowly dropped my gaze to view the now open book in my lap. I blinked in surprise to find the pages cut to make a box of sorts nestled in the pages. 'Huh…'

I picked up the note that sat on top of a cd case.

'Now now little Sasuke, why would I send you one of Jiraiya's precious books if you aren't going to read it? Although this present IS made by him, you will enjoy it MUCH more. Kakashi'

I lifted the case and sure enough, there was a cd written across in Jiraiya's handwriting, 'Present for Sasuke' Curious I turned from the table, taking the book with me. I walked toward my curtained bunk that was one of four that lined the wall. I climbed in, pulling the curtain firmly shut behind me. This little bit of privacy atleast, I was thankful for. There was barely enough room for me to sit up in the small compartment but I managed. I reached into the built in shelf on the side and pulled out my laptop. It hummed to life as I opened it. I waited for it to finish loading before putting in the silver cd. As I did a small slip of paper fell out of the case and into my lap. I picked it up, it read 'You better appreciate this kid, I would have been killed if she had caught me.' I blinked at the note as the dvd menu on my screen pulled up. I clicked the play button, placing my headphones into my ears. The image of Naruto's basement music room appeared. I could picture where the camera was apparently set up, it was inside the rarely used beaten up guitar on the wall. It was a beaten up piece of junk she hated. Her favorite orange guitar was on the opposite wall. From this spot I could easily see the piano. That was when Naruto walked in. She sighed as she walked in the doorway, she looked tired. My eyes easily picked up on small things, the way her shoulders hunched forward slightly and her eyes seemed to wander aimlessly over the page in a notebook she had open. I recognized the notebook immediately, she hadn't used it in years but that was the notebook she wrote songs in.

Naruto sat on the bench of the piano. Her fingers slid over the keys without actually pressing them. She took a deep breath, let it out, then began. The melody was new to me, it was even more shocking, as far as I knew she hadn't written a song in years.

"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.  
'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.  
Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
oh oh  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.  
If I could just hold you....  
Tonight."

I felt relief wash over me as the familiar expression of a dazed grin come across her face. The exhausted look from before had disappeared completely as she slowly woke from her daze. Suddenly her eyes cleared, but regained their exhausted cloud. She played absentmindedly once more, but she was only half paying attention as she played some random melody.

That was when the video cut out. The blank menu came back up.

* * *

**Press the pretty…orange/blue? Button! Oh, and I don't' own crap! My goodness this is a short chapter. But now I don't' have both drivers ed and tennis so I actually have free time to post!**


	8. Akatsuki's News

I held my head high, taking care not to look anyone in the eyes as the girls around me shrieked in a pitch that should be illegal (How we had become popular enough for this kind of welcome in a month, I will never know, but I blame Twitter… or the internet in general). Suigetsu and Karin stopped sporadically to sign this autograph or pose for random fans. Orochimaru had stopped almost as soon as we had stepped off the bus as he was surrounded by reporters. I however walked with a purpose for the door to the hotel with Jugo at my elbow. It was nearly in sight now. If this was how every place was going to be, I preferred staying in the tour bus as we had done thus far to the hotels.

I sighed, muttering, "Finally," as I made my way over to the group of abandoned couches near the wall and away from the door. My bandmates soon joined me, Karin even having the gull to sit next to me, trying to cuddle. I gave her one of my menacing glares, she gave an overdramatic sigh before scooting down to the other end of the couch. Once my personal space was regained I settled back comfortably to wait for Orochimaru to check us in.

"Hey Sasuke," I turned a half glare on Suigetsu who disturbed my peaceful moment I had been using to get rid of my headache. Unfazed, he continued, "What's up with you lately? If I didn't know better I'd say you've been happy! Hell I even think that I saw you smile a week ago!" He put his feet up on the coffee table, lounging back.

My mind immediately shot back to Naruto, and I gave a mental snort, what would my bandmates think of one of our fights? "I'm not a robot you know, I do have emotions."

"No you have a default one. Glare." He shrugged with a toothy grin.

I looked away choosing to ignore him. My eyes wandered to the glass doors of the entrance. Suprisingly, the crowd had not dissipated, if anything it had grown exponentially. All at once the whole group burst into a shriek that was so high that the pitch should have been illegal.

The rest of the band looked up as the fangirl's volume impossibly increased. It took a moment for the cause of the ruckus to reach the door. Well, atleast the redhead of the group did, scowling back at the fans.

"It's the Akatsuki!" Karin squealed, jumping out of her seat. She rushed toward Sasori, digging out a notebook and pen from… I really don't want to know where. Before she reached him, Itachi, led by Kisame's arm, came in as well.

Suigetsu whistled, removing his feet from the table so that he could lean forward and stare at them. "The Akatsuki's famous Uchiha." He paused, his eyes suddenly going wide and turning to me, "Wait, Sasuke, are you two related? You look exactly alike!" I cringed, both at Suigetsu's statement and that his overly loud voice had reached my brother's obnoxiously sensitive ears. I watched as his head turned and partially inclined to us. His unseeing eyes rested on us and I sighed in defeat, standing to face them. Kisame followed my brother's gaze a grin spread across his face. He companionably patted Itachi's hand before leading him toward us.

"Hello little Sasuke," Kisame greeted, more for Itachi's benefit than mine.

"Hello little brother." Itachi smiled, "Long time no see." I rolled my eyes as he smirked at his own play on words.

"No way!" Karin shrieked, "You're The Itachi's little bother?"

"Unfortunately. Itachi, aren't you supposed to be putting on concerts for screaming fans or at the very least vacationing on some far away island. In other words, not here." I gave my brother an unseen glare. Kisame gave a light snort, grinning at me in an infuriating way.

"My my little brother, I didn't know you cared." Itachi laughed. "We decided to visit our cute little Naruto before we went on vacation. We just happened to get layed over here."

"Got quite the shock when we saw her though. Who would have thought that in the two months you're gone she'd get a boyfriend." Suigetsu shot me a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

I froze, my entire body going numb. "What?" my question came out as a low, angry growl.

Kisame chuckled, "It's a new kid that hasn't been on the receiving end of your 'mine don't touch' glares. Nice enough, lazy as all hell though. His name's Shika…something."

"You talking about our Naruto un?" an even more hyper blonde than the one I was used to jumped on me from behind. His arms snaked around my neck.

"Strange couple." Sasori stated, coming to stand with us.

"Yeah- un They act more like friends! Anytime I brought it up though, Naru would just give me that mischievous of her's and shrug un!" Deidara complained.

"Cheeky girl," Sasori glared.

"Akatsuki, what a surprise." All eyes turned to my snake like manager. "I apologize for breaking up this moment, but my band needs their rest."

Diedara released me with a glare at Orochimaru. He fell back to Sasori's elbow, pouting.

Orochimaru led us to the elevators, handing us each keys to our individual rooms. He said something to the other band members that I chose to ignore whatever he said, opting to slam into my room instead.

I glared at the dark room, murderous anger rippling through me.

My eyes found the phone and I stormed over to it. My fingers punched in the familiar number. Every ring in my ear seemed to irritate me more.

"Hello?" came a half awake voice from the other end.

"Dobe," I growled.

"Teme? Do you know what time it is?" I had to work to keep my anger at the sound of her sounding so… no I will not even think the word in my head.

"Dobe, You have a boyfriend?""

"What?" her voice was slowly becoming more alert

"You, boyfriend." I repeated.

"What are you… Oh, Shikamaru?" There was a laugh on the other end that did nothing to sate Sasuke's temper.

"Unless you're dating more than one person, YES, Shikamaru!" Sasuke glared at anything and everything in sight.

Naruto chuckled, "Like you are the one that should be giving me advice on not dating more than one person at once." I could hear her roll her eyes as she made the comment, "But no, I'm only dating Shika. Wait a minute, how are you even calling me? And how the hell did you find out from…wherever the hell you are right now?"

"Naruto, you're changing the subject!" I growled.

"Teme, the first time I hear from you in months and its at three in the fucking morning, not to mention you've got the stick farther up your ass than usual. Fine than. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." There was a click and I removed the offending electronic away from my face to glare at it. I was going to kill her… and whoever it was that she was dating.

**Wow, it has been way too long. Jeez, I don't even know what to say for myself. I ended up not being able to go on my computer all summer, thus the reason for the lack of posting. *shakes head* Well anyway, Surprise surprise, Naruto has a boyfriend in this chapter! Press the pretty… What color is it now… button and I'll post faster!**


	9. Boyfriend

**Looky looky! I'm being good see! Two posts in a weekend, Now its your turn, press the… Whatever color it is now button at the bottom of the page… I'll give you a cookie! This chapter SHOULD clarify some things for those who were confused.

* * *

**

I glared at everything that dared step infront of me as we entered the concert hall. The actual concert wasn't until 5 that evening, but they were feeding us dinner here before then and Orochimaru was obsessive when it came to practicing, even before a concert.

"I take back what I said yesterday." Suigetsu came to stand next to me, "Now you're grumpier than ever."

"Shut it," I growled in replied.

"Case and point," he confirmed, unfazed by my murderous intent.

"When are we done with this damn tour anyway?" I turned my glare to Orochimaru.

"Didn't you know?" I turned my glare back to Suigetsu, "Tonight is our last concert. We'll be home in a week.

* * *

*naruto's Pov*

I slammed the door to Sakura's house and stormed into the living room. Sakura's eyes followed me as flopped rather violently into the sofa next to Gaara. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this pissy since the ice princess left. I thought he was the only one who could piss you off this much." Sai chuckled from across the room where he sat with his easel.

"Ice princess?" Shikamaru asked, coming to sit next to me on the couch, his arm casually from the third couch in the room.

"Stupid Teme bastard!" I growled.

"Ah, so he IS to blame" Sai said thoughtfully.

"I don't hear from him in two months and he fucking calls me at three in the morning to interrogate me for no fucking reason!" I yelled.

"Naruto, language, my parents are home you know!" Sakura reprimanded.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, letting his head fall back and instantly falling asleep.

"He calls us troublesome?" Sakura snorted. I shrugged, settling back to sulk against the couch.

"How are things going on your home end anyway Gaara? Temari's attention caught or do we have to try harder? The private school's summer ends at the end of the week. " Sai suddenly asked.

Gaara snorted.

"Hook line and sinker," Sakura translated.

* * *

*Now back to Pissy Sasuke*

"Now what has my rockstar in such a tiff?" Orochimaru sat next to me at the table where I had been glaring at the window.

"Hn," was the answer I deemed worthy of his question.

"Now now Sasuke, I want an answer. Was it seeing your brother?" He paused, judging my expression. "Hmmm, or did he bring news of the little Kitsune."

I turned my glare from the window to him.

"Ah, I see I guessed correctly." He smirked. "She is proving to be quite the distraction to you Sasuke."

"Shove it Orochimaru. That is one aspect of my life you have no say in."

"So I see." He chuckled darkly, "I apologize for overstepping my bounds then."

I had to repress the urge to shiver at the look in his eyes before I turned away.

* * *

*Back to Naruto*

I tossed my arms around Shikamaru's neck and for once he actually took the energy to swing me around in his arms. "Bye Shika" I grinned when he finally put me down.

A gentle hand ruffled my hair before he bent to press a light kiss to my cheek. "Bye Naru. I'll see you again soon." He sent a lazy wave toward my friends as Gaara came to stand at my shoulder, placing his arm over my shoulders protectively.

"Make her cry and I'll kill you." Gaara gave Shikamaru a final glare before leading me away.

* * *

*Guy with the stick up his ass*

When the bus pulled into the quiet town it was well past midnight. The entire town was dark. My band mates were asleep in different places on the bus, but I could only glare out the window. The week had been too long for my liking, but now I could kill my dobe. I paused to think about that statement before realizing that it is absolutely correct, she is my dobe whether she and I have ever dated or not.

"We're here!" the bus drivers shout woke the sleeping people on the bus.

I was first on the list for being dropped off, for which I was thankful. We pulled up infront of my house and I sulked off as quickly as I could and stormed up the walkway to my house.

"BYE SASUKE!" came Karin's shriek from the window, which I duly ignored. I heard the bus drive off behind me, but again ignored it.

Instead of actually entering my house, I tossed my suitcase inside and slammed the door shut, briskly walking to my car. It didn't take long to arrive at the brilliantly painted house. I didn't bother to knock, I simply burst through the door and stormed to the bright orange door.

"Welcome back!" I heard from upstairs. I didn't pause to answer, but simply kept going. As expected the lights were still on downstairs. I was careful to close the door softly and sneak down the stairs. I was shocked when I didn't hear any music. The music room came into sight and there sat Naruto on one of her bean bags staring moodily at the ceiling.

"Hello Naruto." I broke the silence of the basement room.

"Teme? What are you doing here?" Naruto jumped up to stare at me.

I smirked at her response, lounging back casually against the doorframe. "My tour is over, so now I'm home. Anyway, want to tell me why you hung up on me?"

I kept my gaze casual and calm as I looked her over. She seemed to stiffen at my gaze. I smirked, somehow she could withstand my glare without a flinch but me composed and angry was another story.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I didn't hear from your for two months then you suddenly call to interrogate me for no fucking reason!"

"No reason? You had a boyfriend!" I shouted, standing up straight and glaring.

"Whats your point you have five girlfriends!" She countered, crossing her arms and glaring back at me.

"They don't count!"

"Why not!"

"You know why not!" I took a step toward her.

"Well then he doesn't count either!" her eyebrows furrowed.

"And why the hell not?"

She paused, "Because it was only to get him with Temari." Her eyebrows furrowed further in confusion, "I figured Akatsuki were the ones that told you. They helped me set up some of the places with us."

"What?" I felt myself deflate.

"He goes to school with Temari but he and Sakura used to know eachother when they were little their parents were friends apparently so his parents sent him out here to visit her. So we hung out and found out that he liked Temari, but was too damn lazy to do anything about it so we came up with a way that SHE would do something."

I blinked, then blinked again before I felt a smile pull at my mouth. Naruto was now full out pouting as I chuckled. "So this whole thing… was over you having a fake boyfriend."

Naruto's pout intensified, "Why would it matter if I got a boyfriend anyway teme?"

I didn't bother answering and stepped forward to ruffle her hair affectionately, "I'm home dobe."

"Yeah yeah, welcome back bastard." She stated swatting my hand away.

* * *

**PRESS THE BUTTON PRESS IT! I'LL GIVE YOU A BROWNIE WITH THE COOKIE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright Guys I'm sorry! From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. But I have bad news. My computer broke a few weeks ago. Like dead forever broke. Thus taking all my chapters I either had written or partway written. So for now all my stories will be paused until I can get a new computer. Don't worry I'm not dropping them completely just temporarily pausing. I'll probably try to post when I can. But it will be few and far between at the moment. Sorry!**

**Miss-Leth**


	11. Peaceful Moments

*Bzzzz* I furrowed my eyebrows at the irritating, persistent noise. This was the best sleep I'd gotten in months and it was being interrupted. I stretched out the kinks only to find it difficult due to a weight across my legs. My eyes shot open to find a blonde head resting on my lap. I blinked a few more times before remembering, I was back home, at Naruto's house. It seems we fell asleep on the sofa while we were catching up. I smiled at the top of her head as she unconsciously snuggled into my thigh.

I tentatively reached down and ran my hand through her amazingly soft hair. I would never admit how much I loved this moment, the peace of watching her sleep. I felt the beginning of a smile at my lips.

Then the moment was broken as the obnoxious buzzing started again and my eyes immediately shot to the source, determined to glare it to silence, only to find it was coming from my jacket hanging off the opposite arm of the couch. I reached toward it only to find it just out of reach without having to move, which was out of the question. I resolved to burn my phone later that day. I had had it back for less than a day and already it was giving me a headache. I leaned back into the couch cushion with a sigh whoever was calling was going to die.

A hand suddenly slapped against my forehead. I blinked repeatedly as the hand dragged down my face.

"Five more minutes!" came the mumbled voice as Naruto rolled over. My eyebrow twitched, oh yes whoever was calling was going to die, but first…

"Dobe…" I growled, "I am NOT an alarm clock."

She let out a groan and snuggled further into my leg.

"Dobe…" I grit my teeth in irritation and under no circumstances was I blushing.

"Uh-uh!" she shook her head and this time wrapped her arm up around my legs.

"Dobe!" I let my voice raise as I rubbed at my (definitely nor red) face.

Bright blue eyes blinked open to gaze blearily at me. "What do you want teme?" she asked groggily before she blinked and jerked into a sitting position, her back to me.

I blinked, the tips of her ears were red? Again my reverie was broken by the buzzing of my phone. I had to work not to growl. I leaned over and ripped my jacket off the side of the couch.

"Don't hurt the jacket, I like it!" I turned to find Naruto looking at me once again, the faintest hints of a blush left on her face. A look of complete indignation took over her features.

I snorted and tossed the jacket at her, it landed over her head. She let out an undignified squeak and Sasuke felt a smirk pull at his features. The phone was still buzzing in my hand so I opened it without reading the ID.

"What?" I barked into the hell designed piece of technology that was bent on ruining my day.

"My my Sasuke, I call because you were supposed to arrive home last night and this is the welcome I receive? Did I ruin a special moment or something?" there was a insinuating tone in his voice that made a vein in my temple twitch.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did!"

"Now now Sasuke no need to be angry I was simply implying that now that you are a rockstar people will assume the stereoty… Wait what?" he almost shouted.

I hung up the phone without answering, a proud grin spreading across my features.

"What the hell Teme!" Naruto ripped the jacket off her head and threw it back at me, it landed in my lap.

I smirked at her again as I stood to stretch. "So, its noon on a Saturday in the middle of summer, what are we doing today Dobe?" I wandered absently to the piano, tossing my phone over my shoulder onto the couch.

She blinked at me before a grin spread across her face, "Let's go!" she grabbed hold of my hand and drug me upstairs.

"Welcome home Sasuke!" came the call from down the hall, from the sounds of it Jairya was in his infamous toad room.

I didn't have time to respond as shoes were shoved into my arms and Naruto bent to shove her feet into her own.

"Whats the rush dobe? I'm not going anywhere!" even with my protest I allowed her to drag me out of the house and toward our school. This was the most at ease I had been in months not to mention she had yet to release my hand from her grip. I frowned, it was as if she really did think I was going to disappear. I shook her grip of my hand, causing her to stop and turn to me, hurt written across her features.

I didn't bother to explain as I draped my arm over her shoulder and continued walking. "I mean it dobe, I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours all summer, I promise."

* * *

Hey guys! Yes I know its short and rather fluffy but exciting news! I have a new computer! I can start posting again! I'll post a new chapter within the week. Oh and to answer a question I got asked last time, NO Naruto was not cheating on Sasuke with Shikamaru, she and Sasuke are not dating… yet. Till Next time- Leth


End file.
